Love Can Happen Anywhere
by theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: Natsu and Gray get in a fight at the guild. Same old right, wrong. It ends in romance and i know everyone would love that. This is my first Natsu X Gray story so i tried my best.


(Natsu's POV)

I was sitting at the bar with Lucy and Happy. We were having some lunch since we just came back from a mission. "Hey Lucy wanna hear my Natsu impression." Happy asked. Lucy thought about it and nodded. "Yeah, I wanna hear it go ahead." She said. Happy cleared his throat and did the fired up pose. "I'm all fired up." He said with my voice. "Holy shit, Happy that was good." I said. He smirked and cleared his throat again. "I'm Natsu and I think Gray is a pervy stripper." He said. We laughed and I heard a crash from behind us.

"Hey Flaim brain what did you call me?" He yelled.

"I called you a pervy stripper." Happy said but Gray didn't notice.

"Like your any way to talk." He yelled.

"I didn't say anything. Tell him Lucy." I said. I turned to her to see she was gone. "Happy." I said. He was gone too.

I growled and fisted his hand and it caught flames. "You wanna fight about it, even though I didn't say anything?" I yelled.

"Let's go than." He yelled.

(Gray's POV)

He ran up to me with his fire fist and hit me in the face. I bounced right back with a punch to the gut. He grunted and kicked me in the knee. I growled and punched him in the face. He flew across the room and landed on his back. He bounced back and punched my chest. I flew across the room and landed on the wall and slid down it. He ran up to me with his flame fist and I made an ice fist and we punched at the same time. We gave this all of our strength and we flew back against the walls. The guild stayed silent and we just sat there. I tried to catch my breath and started to stand up. I stood up and put my hands on my knees. I breathed heavily and looked at Natsu. He hasn't gotten up yet. I ran over to him and picked him up by the head and his back. "Natsu." I said. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. He blinked and blushed. I mean he blushed and it was really cute. Everyone in the guild was watching us, but I didn't acknowledge it. I leaned down and kissed him. His eyes were wide and the whole guild was shocked. Mira-Jane fainted; Lucy had her jaw to the floor. Juvia was crushed and glaring at Natsu.

I pulled away and he was blushing like a tomato. I smirked and he sat all the way.

"It looks like I was wrong; I guess Gray didn't like you Lucy." Mirajane said. Lucy was so shocked she didn't even answer her. "Natsu is Juvia's new love rival." Juvia yelled. Natsu looked at me and smiled. "I think it's cute." Levy said. Erza walked in when she heard all the commotion. "What's going on here?" She yelled. I helped Natsu up and he stood up. Lucy ran up to her and whispered in her ear. She smirked and looked at me. "I see, well I hope you guys are happy together but first." She said. She brought out here sword and pointed it to my neck. "You break his heart and I'll cut your head off." She said. I smiled, "I won't." I said. Natsu was silent and he walked over to Erza and put her sword down. "That won't be necessary Erza." He said. He looked at me with a smirk, "Because if he does," He said and his flames on his hand grew. "I'll get to him first." He said. I smiled and walked over to him. I put my arm around his waist and we walked out of the guild.

We walked over to the Rainbow Sakura tree. We sat down and watched it glow. "It's extra beautiful tonight." I said. He smiled and I smiled as well. "It is actually, I think it may be reflecting our emotions into light." He said. I chuckled, "It might just be." I said. He smiled and put my arm around his waist and pulled him close.

We watched the tree a little longer until I heard a spark in the air. It made us jump and we turned to see Fireworks in the air. "Did you plan this?" He asked. "Nope, but I think I know who." I said. I saw Mirajane and Lucy lighting fireworks. I chuckled and turned to Natsu. He smirked and crashed our lips together. I kissed back and he wrapped his arms around my neck. I put my arms around his waist. He pulled away and blushed.

We heard cat calls and we turned to see all of Fairy Tail clapping and whistling. We blushed and I whispered something in his ear. He smirked and we stood up. I used my ice magic and he used his fire magic. We looked at each other and smirked. We started running towards them and attacking. They started to run as we kept attacking and me and Natsu escaped the crowd and headed to my apartment.

We opened the door and went to sit on the couch. I looked out the window to see them still running. "Watch this." He said. He took a deep breath and shot fire at the group. Wendy blew her air and I blew away into nothingness. "Damn so close." He said. "Ice make snow fall." I said. (I just made that up) Snow started to fall from the sky and they all ran around like children. I smiled and closed the window.

"You know I really didn't call you that in the guild, it was happy." He said. "How did he do that?" I asked. "He's been working on an impression of me and I guess it worked on you as well." He said. "Sorry about that." I said. "It's no problem." He said. "I guess we should head to bed then." I said. "Yeah, see ya then." He said. He walked to the door and I stopped him with my hand on his shoulder. "You can stay here; it is snowing so I don't want you to freeze." I said. "Fine, but don't try anything." He said. "I won't I promise." I said. With that we went to bed in a peaceful sleep.


End file.
